diamond_digger_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Level 290
| episode = Dragons' Den | blocks = | others = | depths = 4 | Mtreasure = 4Z & 4C | boards = 29 }} Difficulty * Target score is ridiculously high. Despite a lot of Diggy blocks, a lot of gold-striped blocks with treasure, two-colored Treasure Rooms and 35 moves to start with, it's definitely not easy to reach the figure of 640,000 points! * The target had been 667,000 points before it was lowered to 640,000 points GOOD? NO!!! You need to have 14 moves left (worth 28,000 points) to reach a score of 667,000 points now. Compare that to what you can get in this treasure room for 14 moves, probably around 100,000 points! So it is almost impossible to reach anyone's score who finished the level with the old target. Stars Strategy You need to follow the tips, but you also need a lot of luck to pass this very tiring and long, but also interesting level. - Choose either side to go on the main board - both left and right one are pretty much the same. Here are the tips: *Break Mystery Eggs whenever you can. If you're lucky, they can get you a lot of +2 moves! *Don't worry about Magic Orb or breaking big matches. Just go for the next board as fast as possible! *It's essential that you go to last boards of the depth you're on. For example, if you've chosen the left side from the main board, you get to the first left board, and afterwards, you should continue to go left, until there's no more left-direction exits. Then you should go to depth 2, and go right all the way until you don't have the right-direction exits; then go to depth 3, the furthest left you can, and finally, enter the Treasure Room. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO DO TO PASS THE LEVEL Sure, it's not easy. All boards are two-colored, and you can easily accidentally enter the deeper depth without getting to the "corner" of the previous depth. This usually means that you'll fail the level, and you should quit it not to waste your time. How to prevent this? *'On the boards that are not "corner" ones, and that have bottom exit that lets you to deeper depth', you must be extremely careful. Don't let the water get to the bottom exit. Use stone maker blocks as your friends (on depth 1) and perhaps mud bee bombs (on depth 3). Be especially cautious on depth 2, as pretty much nothing block the water to get to the bottom exit easily. *'On the boards that has just one exit' (and that's the one that you should go for), your only goal is to GET OUT OF THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Use Color Bursts very often (the best on the diamond on the exit tile)! You basically charge up your Magic Orb every three-four moves, if you match really big combos. Once again, get out of each room in at least moves possible, ideally just two! (as you would get another 2 when you enter another room, and you won't actually lose any). *Yeah, you should not use any boosters or spend any money here - on any level! However, if you do notice a great opportunity to use a FREE booster you've got once, use it! It'd be worth it. This is one really hard and exhausting level. Element notes Color gems All boards Map ,1R,1A,1B,1C | 2Z,2Y,2X,2L,2,2R,2A,2B,2C | 3Z,3Y,3X,3L,3,3R,3A,3B,3C | ,,,,,,,, | 1color=F2842F/F2842F/F2842F/42F2F2/42F242/42F2F2/F2842F/F2842F/F2842F | 2color=F2842F/F2842F/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/F2842F/F2842F | 3color=F2842F/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/F2842F | 4color=F2F242////////F2F242 }} Color key (applying to this page): *'Orange': Rooms that allow downward access. Water can be lead sideways and lower depths. *'Cyan': Rooms that disallows downward access. Water can only be lead sideways. *'Green': Main room, which is the first board that the player enters. *'Yellow': Two-colored Treasure room. For all depths, the board extends to nine columns. In the first depth, once the player is two or more rooms away from the center, water can be lead to lower depths. In the second depth, it applies to three and four rooms away from the center (which is the two side columns). In the third depth, only the leftmost and rightmost room contains access to treasure rooms. The recommended path is to zigzag, by going to the extreme side on one depth, and then reversing the direction to the other side. Trivia * This was a level with the highest target score until it got succeeded by Level 330, which requires 1,000,000 points (meanwhile reduced to 900,000) Walkthrough